leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon S Kotatete Moon Call
Sailor Moon S Kotatete Moon Call was a Sailor Moon game aimed at children and played on a Terebikko Cordless phone. Premise How the game works is a character will ring the player and after a moving green figure is shown in the bottom right of the screen the player will be presented with 4 pictures and to choose which one they think is the answer they press a number on the phone and after telling the answer the character will hang up and the green figure will go away. The player starts off in Usagi's room where you pick which picture you think is Queen Serenity and then Usagi and Chibiusa head to the shrine where the other Inners are hanging around. Chibiusa asks the player what is different about Usagi since she left the house. They talk about how they are going to a lecture by the picture book author Asako Misaki and then after Usagi brings up that Rei fell asleep at the movie theatre Rei asks her which day hour, minute and second she fell asleep and Usagi tells her exactly as she had written it down in a notebook. At the auditorium Usagi sees Haruka who is with Michiru so she calls out to her. Haruka tells her that Misaki's car was caught in traffic so she might be about 10 minutes late. To pass the time Rei asks the player what she specialises in apart from fire attacks. Minako asks which picture is of her cat, Artemis. Makoto then asks the player what her civilian speciality is. Chibiusa then asks the player who brought her to the present time from the future. Usagi says she's making fun of her and tries to take the fun off of her but it flies through the air and comes to Michiru. Intrigued, she plans to give it a go but the look on Michiru's face embaraasses her into relenting. Michiru says "Thank you very much" and asks the player which enemy did Sailors Uranus and Neptune first fight. Misaki arrives but a youma called Quiz sucks out her talisman so the sailors transform. They follow Quiz into one of Misaki's picture books and the first stage is Mysterious Castle. If they cannot pass through the 4 rounds of quizzes they will be trapped in the book until they die. After the girls point out how smart Ami is Quiz makes 3 clones of her and the player must guess which one is Ami. Once this has been done Mercury disposes of the three fakes with Shine Aqua Illusion. The next stage is Lost Woods and the player must help Sailor Venus find a dove. She frightens the dove away using Venus Love Me Chain. The next stage is Chaotic City and after the Sailors are nearly killed by a World War II era car, motorbikes and even a World War I era biplane the player is to guess which uses twice as much fuel as the others after Usagi says airplane not realising that it's a pun test. The answer is bike (the Japanese for bike is baiku and ni baiku is Japanese for twice as much). The final stage is The Casino of Illusion where the player must guess which question mark covered card holds the Ace of Hearts. Usagi correctly guesses which card it is and hits it with Moon Tiara Action. They then exit the book and are back at the auditorium where Sailor Neptune adds Deep Submerge to Uranus' World Shaking but this proves ineffective. Tuxedo Mask then appears and presents Quiz with a test of his own; if you buy 100 pencils at 10 yen each then what is the total cost? Usagi answers 900 yen much to the surprise of everyone except her and Tuxedo Mask. The answer is indeed 900 yen as the old lady there gives you a discount. Tuxedo Mask declares that calculation without love or kindness is nothing in the end and then he says farwell and vanishes. Knowing that she can't win Quiz launches a final attack hoping to take the sailors down with her but Usagi foils it with Moon Spiral Heart Attack which destroys Quiz. The Inners then enjoy Misaki's lecture and on the way home Chibiusa thanks the player and Usagi wonders if she should study art to be like Misaki to which Chibiusa replies that she wouldn't last 3 days . Usagi runs after her and Chibiusa says "Let's play again OK?" and then they all say goodbye. Trivia * Rei fell asleep on Monday the 4th of July at 3 minutes and 6 seconds past 3 o' clock. It was a mostly sunny day with occasional clouds. *The options for what Rei specialises in are slingshot, sword, ofuda and machinegun(!). To make it even easier Ami even gives the player the hint that Rei lives in a shrine. *The 2nd option as for what Makoto is skilled at is that even though she is a middle school student she can drive a car. This is in fact Haruka's speciality (and it looks like her car too), impressive given that at the time she wasn't old enough to get a Japanese driver's license as Usagi pointed out in S. Haruka says she got a driver's license abroad (foreign driver's licenses can be converted into Japanese ones and this is legal but whether there is any country where she would have been old enough to get one is not so clearcut a matter.) *Quiz asks if they would like to play a punishment game. Among western fans this is the most well known aspect of the comedy show Downtown Gaki No Tsukai (the members of the comedy quartet Downtown and the comedy duo Cocorico must spend a day as one occupation or another while at every turn other celebrities with a role in the script try to make them laugh. If they do laugh the punishment is getting whacked on the butt or in the Yugawara hot springs episode having a dart shot at one's butt.) *In the round about guessing which one is really Ami she is dressed like Sailor Mars in one picture, like Sailor Uranus in another one and in another one she is dressed as Sailor Neptune. *Most of the time the character you are assisting will tell you you've got the wrong answer even if you give the right one. The story continues regardless of what you pick however. Gallery Category:Video games